


Are you sure?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [52]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 48, M/M, this was supposed to be up on the 23th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Jaemin doesn't want to go to school. Jeno is getting annoyed.





	Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I can't find my will to write. I just sit there, and in the end, I just end up watching Fairy Tail. But the days are going, and the stories I'v eaalready written are starting to vanish. I'm in huge shit. :"D
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be on the 23th, and I don'T know why I posted the other thing, and not this one.

"I don't want to go" Jaemin sulked as Jeno was pulling him out of the house by his hand. Both of them were clothed in big coats and thick scarfs that covered almost their whole face. 

"Come on, we will be late" Jeno sighed, pulling Jaemin after himself even stronger. 

"I don't care. Why the hell do I need to go to school right before Christmas? Every other school is already on holidays except ours" he whined. It was the 23th of December and it was the last day of school for them, but Jaemin still thought it was way too unfair that they still needed to go. 

"Because they decided so. But if it makes you feel better, Hansol hyung needs to work right on Christmas so he's in an even worse position than us" Jeno said, almost breaking out running when he saw their bus pulling into their stop's direction with them still far from it. But he couldn't run as he still needed to pull Jaemin who so wasn't going to run because of this.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like this" he said, pouting. Jeno sighed once again, stopping just so he could look into Jaemin's eyes. The bus was now almost at their stop. 

"Look, I'm freezing and I want to get on that freaking bus. And you either run with me there or I'm leaving you here to wait for the next bus with Donghyuck who we know that will come running to the next one" he said, his hand still holding Jaemin's. 

Jaemin's eyes widened. Jeno was usually calm about his bitching in the mornings, so he never really snapped at Jaemin before. Jaemin bit his lips. He didn't want to run, but he would still be with Jeno than Donghyuck... 

"Let's run" he stated suddenly. This caused Jeno toll lift up an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, knowing that Jaemin hated running. 

Jaemin nodded hesitantly.   
"Yes" 

And in the next moment, they were running towards the bus with all their might, their hands still joined.


End file.
